Through the CCOP grant, Hematology-Oncology Associates of Central New York (HOACNY) can continue active participation in ongoing clinical cancer research and community based cancer control programs. HOACNY can, therefore, provide expertise in cancer prevention, cancer control, diagnosis, and treatment (curative, palliative, supportive) for the greater central New York area. This will include educating the health care consumers and providers in this area forming our referral base. Through HOACNY's affiliation with State University of New York Health Science Center and CALGB, which will serve as our major research base to provide both cancer control protocols and clinical trials. The resources of the entire medical community will be employed for inpatient and outpatient services, inclusive of cancer control programs. In addition to our major affiliation with CALGB, HOACNY will also utilize cancer control protocols as well as clinical cancer trials with NASBP, GOG, AND Leukemia Intergroup so as to further achieve the above goals as they relate to the central New York area.